Ezreal/Background
Story Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. Ezreal, however, was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Put into school to become a skilled techmaturgist, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so great that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and salaried his services as Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer. This sealed the deal on Ezreal's path in life - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless of Ezreal's adventures have been written about as romanticized stories. One of Ezreal's latest adventures, however, has brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of incredible power. Aside from the sheer size of the amulet (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size), it allows the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided a source of magic is in the vicinity. This allowed Ezreal to tap into his natural talent for magic without having to put any serious effort into it - a big win for the Prodigal Explorer. The drawback is that for some unknown reason, the amulet is attuned with summoning magic. Without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, "a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict." Still, Ezreal feels being summoned into a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay. "There's little time to study musty tomes when you're busy crawling around where the musty tomes originally came from." -- Ezreal Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Time for a true display of skill!"'' ;Movement/attacking *''"Agreed!"'' *''"Careful!"'' *''"Got it!"'' *''"I'll handle it!"'' *''"It's all skill!"'' *''"Know your environment."'' *''"No problem!"'' *''"No time to waste!"'' *''"Over here!"'' *''"Sounds dangerous....I'm in!"'' *''"This way!"'' *''"Time to get our hands dirty!"'' *''"Time to strike!"'' *''"Who needs a map?!"'' ;Taunt *''"You belong in a museum!"'' ;Joke *''"Noxians... I hate those guys..."'' Development Announcement made in the Sneak Peak by ByronicHero: :As you may have noticed, we've been releasing some champions that really challenge existing gameplay paradigms. And this next one is no exception. In addition to a haircut that defies the very laws of physics, the latest and greatest from our design team is sporting some pretty edgy magical abilities. Meet Ezreal the Prodigal Explorer, a champion who breaks new ground – in both gameplay and fashion – here at the League of Legends. If you're feeling rather passionate about skill-shots these days, start getting excited, because this particular gentleman should really scratch that itch.Champion Sneak Peak: Ezreal Anouncement Patch History was granting 2 charges of / upon cast. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where Ezreal's could target unseen minions such as wards. V1.0.0.112: * now scales with bonus attack damge at a 1.0 ratio or the previous AP bonus, depending on which is higher. V1.0.0.110: * : ** It now has a particle to indicate the amount of stacks. ** Fixed a tooltip bug that stated Ezreal was gaining 15% attack speed per stack instead of 10%. ** Fixed a bug where some of Ezreal's spells were displaying incorrect text on cast. V1.0.0.107: * Stats: ** Base damage increased to 47.6 from 45. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from 2.6. ** Base attack speed increased to 0.665 from 0.658. V1.0.0.104: * ** Changed the attack speed increase to be additive rather than multiplicative. ** Reduced the cooldown to 9 from 10. * ability power ratio increased to 0.9 from 0.8. V1.0.0.103: * ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. * abiilty power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. '''V1.0.0.100: *Stats: ** Base damage reduced to 45 from 47.6. ** Damage per level reduced to 2.6 from 3. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.8 from 3.22. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * damage reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 40/65/90/115/140. * mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. V1.0.0.99: * attack damage scaling reduced to 100% from 110%. '''V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug with where Ezreal's voice would play at the target location instead of where Ezreal was. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a discrepancy in 's level-up tooltip that incorrectly mentioned a heal. V1.0.0.94(b): * : ** Range reduced to 1100 from 1200. ** Attack damage scaling reduced to 110% from 120%. * cooldown increased to 19/17/15/13/11 from 17/15/13/11/9. V1.0.0.94: * Removed the heal component from . * attack speed buff/debuff increased to 20/23/26/29/32 from 5/10/15/20/25. V1.0.0.87: * attack damage percent increased to 120% from 100%. * ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1. * : ** The heal amount was reduced to 50% from 70%. ** The attack speed buff/debuff was reduced to 5/10/15/20/25 from 20/25/30/35/40%. V1.0.0.85: * heal reduced to 70% of the damage value from 100%. V1.0.0.81: * Stats: ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. ** Base damage increased to 49 from 47. ** Base mana regeneration increased to .9 from .8. ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * base damage increased to 40/65/90/115/140 from 40/60/80/100/120. * missile width increased to 120 from 100. * : ** Closest unit targeting range increased to 750 from 650. ** Mana cost reduced to 90 from 100. * duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. V1.0.0.79: Added. * : Ezreal fires a bolt of energy, if it strikes an enemy unit it reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 1 second. * : Ezreal fires a fluctuating wave of energy, damaging and reducing enemy champions attack speed, as well as healing and increasing allied champions attack speed. * : Ezreal teleports to a target nearby location and fires a homing arrow which strikes the nearest enemy unit. * (Ultimate): Ezreal channels for 1 second to fire a powerful barrage of energy missiles which do massive damage to each unit they pass through (deals 8% less damage to each unit it passes through). * (Innate): Hitting a target with any of Ezreal's abilities increases his attack speed by 15% for 5 seconds (Max Stacks: 5). }} References Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History